


Champaña

by Hessefan



Series: Festival de invierno [11]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinpachi también pensaba que había muchas mujeres alrededor de Gin-san, sin embargo ninguna parecía despertar un fidedigno interés en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champaña

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama es de Sorachi, Sorachi es de Gintama (?).  
>  **Prompt** : Champagne.

Cuando el Madao número uno de todo Kabuki llegó al bar al que había sido invitado, saludó al segundo Madao más grande todo Kabuki, recibiendo a cambio uno de sus típicos saludos indiferentes, a mano alzada, seguido de una expresión extraña que parecía sorpresa, o más bien incomodidad.

Verlo en esas circunstancias hizo reflotar el recuerdo del año nuevo pasado. Dicha reminiscencia le dolió en lo más profundo. De hecho podía jurar que todavía le dolía allí, en _la zona infranqueable de Gin-san_ , o que él había considerado infranqueable al menos hasta esa noche.

De todos modos no se enroscó demasiado con el tema e hizo como siempre: intentar ignorar ese molesto sentimiento. Bebió hasta el hartazgo, deprimido de que un nuevo año se hubiera ido sin que él pudiera conocer a una mujer, pero del lado de adentro que, decían algunos, _estaba buenísimo_. Porque claro, mujeres había a su alrededor, pero a esas alturas ya se había olvidado cómo era que se _hacía_ ; por eso cada tanto debía refrescar la memoria con una revista o una película.

La prueba estaba ahí, frente a él y emborrachándose: que Madao-san hubiera sido su única experiencia en esos doce meses lo llevaba al borde del suicidio.

Shinpachi lo miró para enseguida reprenderlo.

—Gin-san, le estás errando a la boca y te estás mojando.

Kagura se había ido a casa, muerta de sueño y de cansancio en compañía de Tama, quien no le encontraba lo interesante o divertido a permanecer en ese sitio; de eso hacía ya horas. Él había decidido quedarse en el bar por el supuesto adulto, bajo la excusa de que alguien debería cargar con él, no pensaba dejarle la faena a Otose o a Catherine, y dudaba de que los demás pudieran mantenerse en pie.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna obligación o necesidad, no sería la primera vez que Gin bebiera hasta el hartazgo, y asimismo siempre se las ingeniaba para llegar a casa medianamente entero, fueran días, semanas o meses después.

Dicho y hecho, cuando Gin quebró, Otose se había ido arrastrando consigo a una ebria Catherine que no dejaba de maldecir. Allí casi no quedaba gente y Shinpachi estaba agotado.

Forcejando con su jefe, logró convencerlo de que se pusiera la chaqueta para después intentar pararlo.

Lo cargó sobre la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Al principio Gin arrastraba los pies, sin embargo al sentir el viento frío del invierno chocando contra el rostro y despabilándolo, fue despertando poco a poco de ese sopor. Miró el cielo plomizo y luego al chico que lo cuidaba. Dándose cuenta de que podía solo, empezó a caminar por sus medios, abrazándose al cuerpo menudo de Shinpachi.

Llegaron a la Yorozuya y con la calma de siempre comenzó a desvestirlo, hasta quitarle la parte de arriba. Lo acostó sobre el tatami y le desabrochó el pantalón.

—El piyama te lo colocas tú —increpó. Sin previo aviso un abrazo lo sorprendió, le había agarrado con la guardia baja—Gin-san… ¿estás bien? —El hombre no era muy dado a esa clase de demostraciones afectuosas, menos tratándose de él.

—Necesito un abrazo, Patsuan, es todo… —confesó sin pudor. Trató de sonreír, simulando con esa efímera mueca que todo estaba bien, sin embargo el gesto nació con inevitable desolación.

Shinpachi también pensaba que había muchas mujeres alrededor de Gin-san, sin embargo ninguna parecía despertar un fidedigno interés. Frente a él había tenido a medio Yoshiwara y ni un pelo se le había movido.

—Estás borracho, Gin-san —regañó cuando sintió que las manos de su jefe se ponían inquietas—Serás mejor que duermas, ¡no pellizques ahí! —vociferó sobándose el glúteo adolorido.

—En dónde puedo pellizcar entonces —sonrió de costado, después de todas esas caricias furtivas en el Templo, hacia pocas horas atrás, no podía pretender menos.

Era irónico, pero en ese momento, con Shinpachi encima de su cuerpo, sentía despertar en él sus deseos más perversos junto a un afecto inusual, que ya de por sí le tenía al chico desde que lo había conocido. Sin embargo hasta la fecha se había tratado de un cariño que no pasaba de ser fraternal. Y dos hermanos no deberían hacer algo así. Un hermano mayor no debería tocar a su hermano menor de aquella indecorosa manera, ¿cierto?

—Gin-san —se exaltó cuando sintió la presión por partida doble, pues contra su vientre había sentido el miembro de Gintoki endurecerse, mientras que por la espalda una mano se escabullía, metiéndose dentro de la hakama para llegar hasta su trasero.

No supo en qué momento Gin se las había ingeniado para desatarle el obi y de esa manera poder colar ambas manos, pero ahí estaba, aferrando esas dos redondeces. Un gruñido escapó de entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que buscaba la boca del chico para morderla. Shinpachi se dejó hacer, embelesado con el recorrido húmedo que hacía la lengua del mayor, yendo desde la oreja hasta el cuello, para retomar el camino por la nuez de Adán.

Se separó con brusquedad cuando escuchó su propio gemido; había sido como mostrarse derrotado por sus emociones. No quería caer rendido ante el mayor en esas circunstancias tan confusas. No podía pensar con claridad, no si Gintoki lo descolocaba con esas actitudes. De mal en peor, el adulto se había desabrochado el pantalón para liberar el pene del encierro.

—Ah, Dios… cómo duele.

Gintoki lo miró con una expresión de ardor, mientras Shinpachi lo estudiaba con calma, atento al rítmico y suave movimiento de la mano, masturbando con lentitud ese falo que los dedos entrelazaban.

—Ven aquí, tonto, no voy a comerte —lo llamó para tenerlo más cerca—, solo quiero… un poco de esto, no voy a hacerte nada. No hoy —aclaró.

—Gin-san, yo…

—¿No quieres?

Por _kami_ , claro que quería, solo que no estaba preparado, nadie le había dicho que esa noche Gin-san iría a arremeter como una fiera, reclamándole algo que ni en sus sueños más húmedos hubiera imaginado ser capaz de darle. ¿Y si no podía?

—No hables y solo… tócame, ¿sí? —tomó la mano del chico y la colocó sobre su vientre. Shinpachi entendió el pedido implícito y la bajó un poco más para seguir él con la labor de masturbarlo. En ese punto los gemidos de Gin fueron más nítidos—Si me ayudas a correrme —dijo, mirándolo con intensidad—, te prometo que yo también te ayudaré a correrte... en mi boca —terció con lujuria.

Shinpachi estaba maravillado con esa novedad de tener un pene ajeno en la mano, le aturdía ver a Gin gimiendo, pero a su vez le encantaba saber que quien le estaba dando placer no era otra persona más que él.

Pensar que con solo la mano era capaz de hacer tanto por Gin-san, le parecía increíble y le llenaba de un estúpido orgullo. Porque Gin estaba allí, suplicándole que siguiera y no parase por nada del mundo, diciéndole cosas que a veces pecaban de obscenas y que de todos modos le subían el ego, haciéndole creer que alguien tan insulso como él podía suscitar esa clase de sentimientos y placeres.

Era extraño y estaba avergonzado, había bebido muy poco a diferencia de Gin, pero sí lo suficiente como para lograr desinhibirse. En caso contrario le resultaría imposible realizar aquella titánica labor. Su propio pene reaccionó a semejante estimulo visual, endureciéndose a medida que los gemidos de Gintoki iban en aumento.

En cuanto el mayor sintió que llegaba a la cima, abrazó el cuerpo del chico apretándole con tanta fuerza que Shinpachi exhaló un quejido de dolor. Reclamó aire en vano, pues Gin le había tomado de la nuca para besarlo con violencia.

La mano que lo apretaba con tanta fuerza abandonó la cadera para ayudarlo en la labor de acrecentar el gozo. Lo guió a su antojo hasta que sintió explotar. Cuando el semen se desparramó en las manos de ambos, con Gin jadeando, Shinpachi se preguntó qué seguiría a continuación; las suposiciones que hacía y las imágenes hipotéticas que se recreaban en su mente, lo inquietaban. Sin embargo lo que recibió fue un beso a medias, seguido de un ronquido.

Por más que quiso despertarlo para exigir la gratificación, no tuvo coraje para hacerlo. Solo esperaba que Gin no hubiera tomado tanto como para no recordar, al otro día, lo que le había obligado a hacer esa noche.

_¿Obligado?_

Shinpachi se miró la mano, la misma que se había ensuciado con los fluidos del hombre quien, a medio desvestir, dormía a pata suelta y roncaba como un jabalí -si los jabalís roncasen-, y con esa misma mano terminó lo que Gin había dejado a medias.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, acabó por preguntarse por qué no había bebido más. Ante la sonrisa bribona que le regalaba Gin-san, deseó haberlo hecho para no tener que recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Se sentía hundido en una dulce vergüenza muy difícil de sortear.


End file.
